The Guardian of the Forest
by ExplainableChaos
Summary: Kyri ia a girl in Aalea Town who takes the offering to Celebi every day. This is an account of what happened on one of those days. ONESHOT, pre ACIS rated for safety


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, dear lord I can't imagine what it would be like if I did.

* * *

><p>My name is Kyriana, everyone calls me Kyri. I'm 5 ft 7 inches and weigh 124 pounds, I live in a small hut by Ilex forest in Azalea town, or the town of the Slowpoke. Whatever you would call it, it is boring. Nothing ever happens around here except for that time the weird team from Kanto took over the well and tried to auction off Slowpoke tails for ridiculous prices.<p>

Of course with me living so close to Ilex forest I am in charge of taking the offerings to the shine of the forest guardian, Celebi. It is a good experience for me . Almost as if being in the forest by the shrine gives a feeling of the numinous*.

It all probably started on the day that charismatic girl visited, Gold I think her name was but that would start us with 3 years of doing nothing. But no, this story starts 3 years later, with the arrival of the guardian of the forest.

The vibrant sun rose over the slightly misty peak of Ilex forest. The grass waved lazily in the wind and all was-, you know something? Sod it this place is boring and no amount of description will make it better. I woke up this morning and went through my usual ritual of showering, brushing my short green hair that curls around my cheeks at the ends for some reason and got dressed, walked out the door with my usual basket of offering and almost tripped on a Slowpoke, story of my life.

I looked at the entrance of Ilex forest, for some reason today It looked daunting, as if to tell me secretly to not go in, but I did anyway. I passed the usual guard on the way in.

"Good morning Kyri, taking the offerings again? They really should get someone else to do it, especially on days like this. The woods just feel cold today; maybe the northern wind has come to visit." Ah yes let me explain this for a minute, George is the guard posted almost 24 hours a day at the entrance to Ilex forest, he is usually very kind to me and we regularly make small talk as I enter Ilex forest, sometimes giving me advice on any wild Pokémon that might be hanging around the entrance. The northern wind he is referring to is the legendary Suicune, said to be able to purify any waters and brings about it an icy cold wind that sets across the entire forest.

"Yes I am, thanks George and I think the forest is cold because it's winter maybe?" I smiled and he gave a hearty laugh, I then turned to the door and decided to just get to the shrine and back before anything else happened.

"Good luck Kyri! Also what is that weird smell in the air, did you put on perfume" I quickly sniffed and found a rather pleasant lavender smell in the air coming from me, I never put perfume on so it was a little strange.

"I'm not too sure, maybe it was the soap I used this morning. See you later George." I turned and waved as I walked out of the other door and into the harsh breeze, pushing up my ankle length dress a little.

My dress sense was odd to say the least. For some reason I was attracted to wearing long white dresses that were quite skin tight but flowed at the bottom, it went well with my pale skin, in fact some would actually say I was quite inhuman since my skin was nearly white, I didn't really care though, sticks and stones right?

I walked deeper into the forest, past the trees that the charcoal man used and into the heart of the forest, it was then I started feeling strange, as if a presence was inside my head with me. I tried to fight it off but eventually it just sapped me of strength and I fell to the ground noticing a flash of blue around me.

I awoke to the sound of laughing as I saw a young girl, no older than 13 walking through the forest before I realised that I recognised her. She was laughing with a Quilava and although she had the clothes and posture of a boy I could tell immediately otherwise but this girl I knew her. It was the legendary trainer Gold, as I remembered her in fact. Pokémon and all.

[Surprised?] I turned stunned and looked around frantically for the voice, it giggled and managing to pinpoint it, I span around to face the unknown presence. I almost fainted on the spot.

Sat on top of the shrine of the forest guardian sat a little Pokémon, it was no bigger than a Pikachu in size and was a light green colour on its head and arms, the tip of its head was a darker green and its body was dark green that looked like it was fashioned into a sort of dress. This was the legendary Pokémon, the guardian of the forest and time. Celebi.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked politely, because one knows that in the presence of a god one must be polite.

[I merely wanted to talk, it has been so long since I have spoken to anyone and the last time I did I got captured. Not a nice experience for me I assure you, I destroyed half my forest. Anyway I figured you would be interesting to talk to, being a psychic and everything.]

I was stunned at the last comment, I had never told anyone of that before. Since I was young and grew up in an orphanage (my parents left at some point when I was four, I was never quite sure why), I had been able to read peoples thoughts and be able to communicate telepathically with other people, It was weird to be perfectly honest with you.

[So no one bothered to tell you about your parents then?] The small fairy asked, I shook my head, It jumped in the air and hovered there for a second before floating over, motioning to sit down.

"I only knew that they left me in an orphanage when I was very young and that having psychic powers came from my mum's side of the family, to this the Pokémon smiled.

[Oh you have NO idea about the amount of psychic power your mother had, I knew her personally. It was no small wonder your father fell in love with her, she was as gorgeous as you are.] I blushed. Celebi was keeping me in suspense, this much I knew but at the moment there was one question sitting on my mind.

"Why did you send me back in time when we could have just spoken in the present?" The fairy just shrugged.

[Because I like this time period, it is full of so many happy feelings around this forest. That girl you saw earlier is the source of it, returning the Slowpokes to the town. We have both seen her future, the amount of joy she receives later in life. Later in the future though she will have a travelling companion known as James. James is an interesting character to say the least, the poor boy has no idea of her feelings for him. I want you to help them somehow. I know that Gold will recognise you after you helped her in Azalea town.] I smiled as I remembered that moment when Gold had stumbled across me and I had used my psychic powers to save her Pokémon that a Team Rocket grunt had somehow managed to steal, using her Pokémon she had managed to scare off the rest of them and return the Slowpoke to the town.

"And what if I can't find them. Or if they don't even see me?"

[They will, that girl has the memory of an elephant, she will remember you. In fact don't even bother looking, she will walk right up to your door and knock on. Anyway back to your past, did no one ever tell you about your mother and father?] The Pokémon smiled up at me, it seemed so innocent, it has hard to believe it harboured all that power in its small body.

[By Arceus, keep your thoughts to yourself. You have never seen me around Mew, Contrary to popular belief he is actually a male and is very good at-]

"Ah! Too much information!" I attempted to push Celebi out of my mind at this points but a giggle soon confirmed I would get more success from punching the little green fairy in the face.

[Yup, sorry. So anyway, your parents. I knew your mother personally, she was a kind woman. Looked a lot like you actually. But that usually happens in people like you.]

"What are you talking about?" I was still getting over the fact that Celebi was getting it on with Mew I had not been able to make sense of her sentence.

[Haven't you figured it out yet? Your mother was a Gardevoir. You are actually a Pokémorph. That's why you have strong psychic ability, pale skin and the ability to look amazingly sexy in dresses.]

I was stunned, at least it all made sense now, Pokémon and human relationships were seen as a disgrace to either race. That would be why they put me in an orphanage, if anyone saw my father and his Gardevoir, I mean my mother, together they would be able to put two and two together and figure out I was the offspring.

"Thank you, at least I now know the truth about why my parents left."

[It was no problem, your mother asked me if I could explain to you about her personally when you reached 18. Because that is when your powers mature fully.] She explained. I sat stunned. I didn't actually realise it was my birthday until she told me. I was a rather lonely person, no friends, no family. Just me, it's a small wonder how I managed to remember how old I was, then I realised something.

"What did you mean by powers maturing?" My voice was shaking; I didn't know what to expect Celebi to say.

[Oh most of the stuff a Gardevoir can do, you can levitate, manipulate objects with psychic, use disable and psybeam. Oh, and use other abilities such as charm.] At the last point I blushed deeply, I had forgotten Gardevoir were actually very flirtatious Pokémon until they are caught, then their allegiance immediately goes to the trainer.

"And how do I use these abilities?" I was actually pretty happy with my 'move set' at that point. Even if I was still baffled

[Oh it's really easy, it should come naturally to you. Also please retract the pheromones before you re enter the town, it doesn't work on females I'm afraid. You have to go natural flirt for that.] She smirked as I tried to figure out what she meant then a faint smell of lavender drifted to my nose. My eyes widened when I realised what the smell of lavender earlier was. Celebi just smiled.

[It's ok you will get used to it. Calm down! And keep your mind blank damn it, my sticks aren't supposed to fly.] I looked around and noticed that the sticks around my general location were floating a few inches above ground. I yelled in surprise and they all fell to the ground suddenly. Celebi giggled and put one of her hands on my shoulder.

[How about we keep you in this time period for a while to get you used to your powers, its ok. You won't age because you aren't in your own time and as long as I'm nearby there is no chance of a time paradox...] She continued relaying the instructions of time travel to me, I was still very shaky about the whole ordeal. Celebi stopped when she realised I wasn't listening.

[What are you worried about?]

"Really? You don't have to read my mind to figure out what I'm worried about." Celebi pondered this point for a moment

[ I suppose that finding out you are part Gardevoir, going back in time, finding out you have to help a relationship of two people you barely know and meeting the same guardian you set offerings for in one day is quite a big leap?] I just nodded. She floated there for a few moments until I asked.

"Have you seen the future about me? Do you know what happens?" She nodded but I knew that was all I was going to get from her.

[I'm sorry but if I told you your future you would have the power to change it. That is why no mortal must ever know their future.] I just nodded. I asked the fairy if I could take a walk, she just nodded and said she would wait there for me and quickly gave a warning to not speak to anyone I may see. I walked towards Goldenrod but before I could reach the path I stopped, Gold was sat at the side of the path messing with her Pokétch, I watched as she typed in a number and held the device to her ear, then she put the phone down and said offhandedly to her Quilava.

"Why does he never answer, I suppose It's only been 2 weeks since I left, he must be furious with me" She was looking at her Pokétch, I was curious about the device. After all only residents of Sinnoh had them. But then I noticed she had pulled open a translator.

"**You really love him don't you?" **I was surprised by the fact I could understand the Pokémon in front of me, but I suppose it was a quirk of being part Pokémon myself. I'll ask Celebi later, the Quilava was female. Which actually surprised me since it looked extremely menacing and behaved like a male, but I had always heard that starter Pokémon often reflected their trainers .

"I don't know. He obviously doesn't seem to realise it anyway. You remember him though, right? I bought him down to the lab sometimes to play with you, Totodile and Chikorita."

"**Yes I remember him, he really liked Totodile if i remember correctly." **Gold smiled

"Yes that is true, I want to catch this thief as soon as possible, that way me and him can travel together." I noticed a small gleam of happiness in her eyes when she spoke of her friend which I only guessed to be this James guy Celebi told me about.

"Anyway let's get going. Goldenrod gym next." And with that Gold and the Quilava watched into the distance and disappeared into the tree line.

I returned back to Celebi, who had found an interesting way to amuse herself by swinging on the doors to her shrine, I giggled softly and she fell off in surprise but then sniffed the air casually.

[Well, it's gone now I guess, but do you still want me to teach you how to use your moves? I'm not all that good with damaging moves but I still know them.] At this she used healing bell to make a point.

"Yeah sure, why not?" I grinned at the fairy. This was going to be eventful.

**2 months later**

"I actually can't believe I haven't aged at all, It's weird" I said as I pulled off the difficult psybeam, I had been steadily getting stronger over the last few weeks.

[Yep time travel, very fun but very dangerous.] Celebi was currently sat on a tree, she would usually sit on the shrine but it was uncomfortable for her at times.

"Well, I think I'm ready to go back now." As I said these words the forest suddenly was filled with a blue aura and I fell to the ground as an invisible hard grabbed me around the waist and pulled me through a very narrow gap. I was unconscious the first time and I was pretty glad, this frigging hurt.

I landed on my feet and looked around, the basket was lying neatly on the side of the shrine and Celebi was flying back to wherever the hell the legendaries go when they weren't here.

[Sorry about that, to us it's been 2 months, for Mew it's been two seconds and he's missing me already. Go home and wait for the day that the two trainers turn up.] I focused my mind and projected back.

["But when will they turn up? And will I see you again"]

[Soon, and maybe but right now i have a slightly psychotic legendary to deal with. And with the next offering can you tell the villagers to give nuts please, fruits can get quite old sometimes.] At this I felt a small sniggering in my head.

[I'm just kidding. Good luck.] Before the presence disappeared I asked Celebi one last question.

["Why do you want to help Gold so much"] Celebi shouted back

[She reminds me of a boy from Pallet town who had managed to save me a little while back with the help of a young boy. I just feel I want to help her.] And with that Celebi's aura disappeared from my mind and I walked back to the town.

**2 days later.**

I got out of bed and heard scuffling under my window, I looked down and saw a familiar black and gold hat, but she was accompanied by a boy, roughly the same size as her with mousy blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a grey t-shirt, dark blue jeans, black trainers and a black jacket.

I went to the bathroom and quickly brushed my hair, this was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>AN: You see readers, this is what happens when I'm bored and I get a sudden urge to write about Celebi. My favourite legendary Pokémon. And this is actually a rewrite... Hope you enjoyed

I know this is a little early before Azalea Town in ACIS but I figured I would inject this, it is a little bit of back story into later on in "Always Coming in Silver" my other fic to this if you want to check it out. Have a good day/night.

Also those who care about ACIS I might work on chapter 6 if I get... Um, let's try 2 more reviews for it. Or you could just try the little challenge in chapter 5's A/N and I will start writing it.

*Numinous – The feeling of being in the presence of something greater than yourself. It's a religious term but since Celebi is sort of a god it counts.

TomA62975 has signed out.


End file.
